Ferus Ningues!
by Ninjamelon
Summary: Just a few short chapters featuring Fleur. In the books we never got to see her power (or anything really great from her) so here it is. The power behind the 9 ½ inches, inflexible, rosewood and Veela hair wand.
1. Ferus Ningues!

Chapter 1  
  
All was bustling and excitement was thick in the air throughout the Beauxbatons Castle. It was only 3 days before a few chosen students would be travelling to Hogwarts to compete in the Triwizard Tournament and as Madam Maxime was taking it awfully serious, a duelling competition had started up.  
  
The teaching staff, seated at a long table were watching the duelling platform with Madam Maxime sitting in the middle, towering at least 3 feet above everyone's heads. They were grading the performance of each dualist on magical skill and the beauty and gracefulness of which they performed each spell.  
  
A tall seventh year boy had just won the previous four duals and received fairly high marks, accounting for the way he stood on the platform looking almost bored, carefully smoothing out his robes and impatiently tapping his foot. "Fleur Delacour." Called Maxime.

There was a rustle about the crowd and a beautiful girl, with stunning silvery blonde hair stepped onto the duelling platform. Fleur gave a quick glance about the room, and all the boys went into a semi daze, admiring her beauty. Her face suddenly hardened as she looked towards the seventh year boy she was about to duel. He smiled, but retained his cool and took up a ready position. Maxime raised her wand, shooting a fountain of sparks into the air and signalling the start of the duel.  
  
"Ferus ningues!" Fleur yelled. Her hair gracefully dancing behind her, pointing her glowing wand toward her opponent and from it releasing a strong wind and stream of snow. The duelling platform had become a raging snowstorm, the wind and ice relentlessly pushing the tall boy back and covering him in thick frost. "Expelliarmus!" He shouted, but the force of the wind blew his spell away. The wind was now so loud that only a piercing howl could be heard. Despite the harsh wind, Fleur's hair remained swaying gently behind her. Fleur swished her wand and the storm ceased immediately as a final shimmering snowflake fell to the floor.  
  
The tall boy now partially frozen and Fleur standing there without a speck of snow on her. She smiled and flicked her hair before muttering an incantation, sending her opponents wand flying out of his hand and into hers (and every other boy into a daze), then melting the snow and ice that had been keeping her opponent at bay.  
  
The crowd cheered, some girls more sardonically than others, just barely making contact with both hands. The staff and Maxime on the other hand rose from their seats and applauded louder than everyone (due mainly to the thunder claps of Maxime's large hands). Five scores of perfect 10's rose in the air above the duelling platform. Fleur curtsied, her brilliant blue eyes mixed with both arrogant politeness and boredom.


	2. An 'air from ze 'ead of a Veela

Chapter 2  
  
Fleur had hoped to continue duelling, but Maxime had called the duels off. The students scattered away laughing and talking, making their way to dormitories, Fleur on the other hand wanted some time to think. She waved her friends off and decided to take a stroll around the grounds.  
  
She exited through the large jewel encrusted doors, and sat down on a bench in the gardens, listening to the warm breeze tickling the hedges and watching the sun slowly disappear behind the horizon. Although it was getting dark fast, the air was warm and fairly still.  
  
Fleur sat and pondered to herself, thinking of her trip to Hogwarts, what would happen if she were chosen to represent Beauxbatons in the tournament. She got up again, strolled through the small hedge maze and sat by a large stone statue.  
  
She looked up at the slowly fading sky, her hair spilling over her shoulders shone like liquid moonlight. Then she noticed she was not alone in the garden, a few paces away was a first year student crouched over and humming an extremely sad tune.  
  
Fleur was about to leave; she could not stand the whining of a child. But as she stood up, she felt a feeling of remorse, a feeling of sympathy toward this first year girl. Although Fleur could not quite comprehend why, this young girl kind of reminded her of her sister, Gabrielle back home.  
  
She quickly walked over to the girl.  
  
"What is the matter?" Fleur said in her best soothing tone.  
  
The girl looked up with blank lonely eyes, then they suddenly widened when she realised who was talking to her. "Oh, nothing is the matter, I'm just getting some fresh air." The little girl said in not very believable voice.  
  
On a closer inspection, Fleur had noticed that the little girl had been crying and that she had a very bad case of acne. Fleur couldn't quite remember, but had a feeling that she had seen this girl around the school before being ridiculed. She even had a slightly sick feeling that she may have been ridiculing her once before.  
  
"I'll see you later, good luck with the Triwizard Tournament then." The girl said before getting up, but Fleur laid a gentle hand on her shoulder stopping her escape. Fleur reached to the top of her head, wound a finger around one of her beautiful hairs and pulled it out. She clamped her hand around the hair, and it disappeared into a fine silver powder in her palm. She outstretched her fingers and the breeze lifted the sparkling powder into the air. It hung there momentarily like small stars frozen in orbit then swirled around the first year girl before disappearing.  
  
Fleur silently walked away, inside the castle and towards her dormitory, leaving the first year girl alone in the garden, gazing open mouthed at her reflection in a fountain. Her acne had gone. 


	3. Going to 'Ogwarts

N/A Yes I am aware that in the last chapter I mentioned that "It was getting dartk quickly..." and "the slowly fading sky...". Well there is a logical explanation, and it is...um... a magical sky. Yes, a magical sky, and there will be no more bad mouthing the sky. Oh and I also now realise that Beauxbatons is a palace and not a "castle" as I put it. Sorry about that. Well, now at that is cleared up, read this chapter which is just a whole load of pointless b/s.

* * *

Chapter 3  
  
Fleur continued through the castle, up several flights of stairs, past the fourth great chandelier, through an unused ballroom and into her dormitory. Fleur checked an extravagant grandfather clock and decided that with half an hour until dinner, she would write her sister a letter. She settled herself down at a table with a quill and a roll of parchment and began to write.  
  
_Dear Gabrielle, _

_How are you going back home? I, as always, am having a lovely time at Beauxbatons. As you may have heard, the Triwizard Tournament is being held at Hogwarts and I have a good chance of travelling there in hopes of competing. I don't want to give too much away, but mother and I have already spoken on the subject and she says it is best if we just see how it works rather make assumptions. As you can guess, I am very excited and curious and know probably as much about it as you do. I do however understand that Hogwarts isn't the most "warmest" of places. Especially for a run down old castle! Under any circumstances, you will most definitely hear more from me shortly.  
  
Hope you are well and happy,  
  
Love, Fleur  
_  
Fleur rolled up the parchment, sealed it with her wand and snapped her fingers. Just as snap of her fingers echoed around the room, a house elf apparated right in front of her. Fleur handed the parchment to the elf. It took the parchment, bowed and apparated away.  
  
Fleur glanced at the clock. With nothing else to do, she left her dormitory early for dinner. Back down through the unused ballroom, her steps echoing on the marble tiles, past the fourth great chandelier and down several flights of stairs and into the main hall.  
  
This was the most beautiful room all throughout the Beauxbatons castle, and was Fleur's favourite. The room was large and rectangular with high ceilings decorated somewhat like the Sistine chapel but with real fluffy white clouds and small cherubs floating around. A single large chandelier was placed in the middle of the ceiling; it's many large crystals making patterned lights on the house tables below. There was a feint sound of an orchestra playing though no orchestra could be seen and behind the staff table which was looking over the house tables at the east end of the hall was a large marble fountain of a wizard and witch on winged horses raising their wands in the air.  
  
Fleur sat down at her table and sat quietly gazing at the large stained glass windows on the southern wall, thinking about Hogwarts. A few minutes later, all the students entered the hall and sat down at the tables. Fleur's friends, Amabelle, Jullieta and a group of others sat down around her. The main hall was now a sea of blue robes and the melody from the invisible orchestra was now a just distinguishable murmur under the chatting and laughing of students. Their conversations ceased as soon as Madame Maxine entered the hall and they all silently rose and remained standing until she had taken her seat.  
  
Once they staff were seated, Maxime smiled, the orchestra started up again, food magically appeared on the table and conversations continued.  
  
As meals were finished, the food magically disappeared of the plates and Maxime raised her hands. This caught the attention of every student because her two tree trunk-like arms nearly knocked a poor cherub out cold. It tumbled across the air and landed safely on a cloud. The room fell silent and she began, "As you have heard, the Triwizard Tournament is being held this year, for the first time in almost a century."  
  
"We will be choosing a select few to represent Beauxbatons, those of you who have been chosen, are fifth year and above and have shown extraordinary talent in all fields of magic."  
  
The attention in the hall tightened as Maxime made a slight pause. All that could be heard now was the fluttering of cherub wings.  
  
She continued on, "These are the few students chosen to travel to Hogwarts and represent us;"  
  
The younger students now seemingly disinterested and displeased as Maxime read the names of those travelling to Hogwarts out loud from a small piece of parchment.  
  
Fleur, although eager was silently confident and sure enough, her name was called. A round of polite applause followed the names. After tears had been shed (tears were still being shed) and the staff had exited, the students left for bed.


	4. Via winged horses

Chapter 4  
  
The weekend for Fleur past at a normal speed, she spent most of it socialising with her friends that weren't going, politely rubbing it in their faces. Her two best friends, Amabelle and Jullieta were also chosen to go to Hogwarts, so when they weren't informing this information to other people, they were in the library brushing up some spells and magical theory.  
  
Amabelle had a dark complexion, long brown hair, which was always braided down her back, stunning green eyes and slightly chubby cheeks. (Her eyes were originally brown, but her younger brother permanently hexed them green, which Amabelle didn't really mind about.) She was sitting down across the table in the library across from Fleur with one huge book just reading page for page. Jullieta on the other hand was taking notes from many different books, but would often stop to gaze out the window. She had shorter blonde hair, was shorter in general and often mistaken for a third year.  
  
Fleur closed a large old mummified looking book and placed it back on the shelf. "I have had enough studying." She informed the others.  
  
"I just have a few more pages I really need to get through." Amabelle replied with her head down and pupils darting at full speed across the page.  
  
Jullieta, who had spent most of the study time folding her notes into blooming flowers with her wand, suggested that they all go for a walk outside.  
  
"I'll catch up." Said Amabelle without looking up.  
  
While Fleur and Jullieta walked around outside in the dim sunlight, the subject changed (as it so often did with Jullieta) from talking about Hogwarts and the tournament, to food and adventure. No sooner, Amabelle turned up at the worst possible time, in the middle of Jullieta's thoughts on food. "Enough about the crepes already!" Fleur shouted!  
  
"Well you would be in love with them too if you owned the most prestigious bakery in France." Retorted Jullieta in all the arrogance and spitefulness she could muster (which wasn't quite believable with the grin appearing on her face).  
  
"You don't own the 7/11?" Amabelle said blankly.  
  
Fleur and Jullieta could no longer keep up the act and they all suddenly burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
The day of leaving for Hogwarts crept around and Beauxbatons was in a state that Fleur had never seen before. The whole school had assembled outside the school gates to wish good luck and bid farewell as the chosen students entered a huge, powder blue carriage drawn by equally large winged horses.  
  
The inside of the carriage was similar to the castle. In fact, a spell had been cast so that the inside was greatly enlarged. There were spiral staircases leading to individual sleeping quarters, a dining hall and a common room like area with expensive looking seating arrangements.  
  
All the chosen students boarded, the carriage doors closed and the great horses flapped their mighty wings, sending the carriage straight off the ground.  
  
The carriage was now just above the castle turrets. Fleur peered out the window and saw the remaining members of the school raise their wands and send a fountain off sparks in the air spelling out the words, "_Bonne Chance_!" With that, the carriage zoomed off.  
  
"Come now, could you please all get ready," Maxime said with a mysterious look in eye. "We will be making a short stop in Paris."  
  
The students chattered, happily getting ready for the adventure ahead. Fleur, Amabelle and Jullieta discussing all the possible ways in which they would arrive at Hogwarts and they would have to stay in London because their creaky old castle had collapsed overnight. 


	5. A Veela Amongst the Pigeons

Chapter 5  
  
_Dear Family, I have arrived at Hogwarts and am doing fine under these Hogwarts conditions. I suppose I should also tell you that I have been chosen as the Beauxbatons champion. Yes, I am very pleased as is Madame Maxime. But there is one problem; it appears that someone, (I suspect Mr Albus Dumbledore) has entered another Hogwarts champion. Apart from the chosen Hogwarts champion, Harry Potter has also been entered. Yes, you read correctly. Harry Potter, in search of more fame perhaps?  
_  
Fleur paused, brushed her already perfect hair aside then finished the letter.  
  
_Talk more later,  
  
Love, Fleur  
_  
Realising that she would have to use an owl at Hogwarts, she grumpily left the carriage and set out across the lawn to the castle.  
  
Inside the draughty castle, Fleur found Amabelle and Jullieta and walked together to the owlery. Although Amabelle and Jullieta weren't too bothered by Hogwarts, Fleur on the other hand found it particularly hard to enjoy it all here. Indeed, when compared to Beauxbatons Hogwarts was just an old castle (despite it's obvious attempts to be welcoming). But to Amabelle and Jullieta the people compensate for this (and a small part of Fleur silently agreed).  
  
Well, most of the people anyway. On the way to the owlery, Jullieta dropped her wand and it rolled down a flight of stairs. As she bent down to pick it up, three Hogwarts students, (one boy with an angular face and slicked back blonde hair and the another two considerably larger and slightly clueless looking) came around the corner and tripped over her.  
  
"Watch what you're doing you filthy foreign mudblood!" Scathed the blonde boy, picking himself up.  
  
Although not fully understanding English, Fleur and Amabelle new exactly what he meant by 'mudblood'. Jullieta's parents were both muggles.  
  
Fleur and Amabelle drifted over to a hurt looking Jullieta and a smug looking little boy.  
  
"What are you still doing 'ere you little toad? Don't you 'ave some cleaning to attend to? This castle is an awful mess, and it seems your presence alone is making it that way." Fleur swiftly said to him.  
  
"Why, er... you." He replied, looking for words but eventually just pulling out his wand. The other two great lumps of boys did the same (one of them holding his wand upside down.)  
  
Fleur and Amabelle did the same.

"_Floridius finitimus_!" Fleur chanted.

"_Stupefy_!" Amabelle yelled.  
  
All three of them stunned stood dead in their tracks, unable to move as beautiful flowering vines grew up from their feet, tangling them from the waist down.  
  
The three girls quietly continued their walk to the owlery before Fleur paced back, took the boys wand and placed it the right side up in his stunned hand.

As they strolled around the castle, Fleur smiled to herself, "No, Hogwarts isn't so bad."


End file.
